


Tavros & John Have A Sleepover

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [68]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Tavros Nitram slept on a pile of stuffed animals, this much was a true fact. It was something intimately intertwined with his soul and being, a thing he took sort of outsizedly seriously for how much of a low-stakes matter it was. Pillows were awkwardly shaped and not at all friendly, big rectangles of cloth without much soul or verve to them. Stuffed animals, though, they were huggable, friendly, cuddleable, they made perfect partners for a good snooze and a big hearty snznzzzzzghhhhhnnnh sort of snore.68/365
Relationships: John Egbert & Tavros Nitram
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 7





	Tavros & John Have A Sleepover

Tavros Nitram slept on a pile of stuffed animals, this much was a true fact. It was something intimately intertwined with his soul and being, a thing he took sort of outsizedly seriously for how much of a low-stakes matter it was. Pillows were awkwardly shaped and not at all friendly, big rectangles of cloth without much soul or verve to them. Stuffed animals, though, they were huggable, friendly, cuddleable, they made perfect partners for a good snooze and a big hearty snznzzzzzghhhhhnnnh sort of snore.

And, alongside the pile of stuffed animals, with the sole single one (1) individual pillow in Tavros's bedroom, was John Egbert, also snoozing happily, snoring lightly, the large box fan in the room keeping the both of them coated in a fine layer of cool air to prevent overheating. That, and the chugging air conditioner in the window pouring out cold air over top of them, that was also helping matters a great deal. They were both the sort of sleepers that didn't like waking up sweaty and confused in humid air, but then again, was anyone? Did anyone ever actually have a good time waking up like that? Doubtful.

The day had started simply with a picking up of John from the bus stop, whereupon they got McDonalds for breakfast (thanks, Tavros's Parent!) and then got to Tavros's modest home and played lots of video games. There was lots of Mario Kart, the ever-optimum friendship ruiner, although startlingly they both seemed to find it more amusing than anything when the other got beaned with a blue shell, thus removing them from first place and proceeding to immediately toss their ass into the dreg heap known as "last place". That was always fun.

Then, they had lunch, and also dinner. Blue box Kraft mac & cheese both times - simply the cheesiest, or something like that - because when you were inviting a guest over from another state, you spared no expense. The second time, the dinner mac & cheese, to make it feel a little more like an actual meal, Tavros and John both hacked up some hot dogs and threw that in, and it was good. There was a lot of idle titter and chatter about, and Horsearoni, Tavros's incredibly long borzoi, continually pestered the two of them for food, and all was good.

Finally, tuckered out and tired, both high schoolers continued to play video games into the dead of the night, when all the streetlights outside were on and the sky was dark with clouds eating the moonlight in a disproportionately ominous fashion, considering how absolutely nothing strange was going to be happening that night. The two collapsed into bed, exhausted, with separate blankets, and then Horsearoni climbed in after doing a couple laps around the bedroom (narrowly avoiding bashing into John in the process), climbing on top of John's legs and refusing to get up.

So, now it was four in the morning, and everyone, including the ever energetic Horsearoni, and even including Tavros's Parent, was fast asleep. The small home was filled with the murmuring sound of pleasant snoring, the air at a brisk, chilly sixty nine degrees or so (Fahrenheit). The small, old, dinky CRT monitor that had been jury rigged by Tavros into accepting HDMI was playing some video game streamer, sucking up John's unlimited telephone data so they didn't have to use Tavros's rate-capped wi-fi. Nothing particularly important, just a man who wore a baseball cap making funny noises and saying funny words with funny voices while his games glitched out horrifically. Background noise to allow the dreamers their sound sleep, nothing more.

John smacked their lips a couple of times, rolling over onto their side, subconsciously feeling the weight of a very large and very snooted dog sitting on top of them, and proceeding to roll even harder. Eventually, Horsearoni came loose, almost drunkenly stumbling his way off the bed while John raked a pile of stuffed animals underneath their chest to prop it up for easier breathing, rolling onto their stomach.

Tavros shuffled around quietly, mumbling something completely unintelligible, his foot poking against John's foot through two layers of blanket as his upper body dragged the rest of him about. He hugged a big stuffed turtle to his chest, and Horsearoni, feeling exceptionally dejected, climbed back onto the bed and curled up right on top of Tavros.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
